


Bugs and Books

by mitzi_uwu_trash



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Buddies, Developing Friendships, Gen, Slow Build, Strangers to Friends, Was supposed to be friends to lovers from there, but honestly I just wanna focus on their friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitzi_uwu_trash/pseuds/mitzi_uwu_trash
Summary: Klug and Sig, two people who have always struggled to fit into society, meet each other during junior high and bond with each other over time spent together, whether that being talking briefly before class starts, battling with Puyo, or enjoying the beauty of night. Generic description, I know, but the fun comes in the details.
Kudos: 27





	1. A Blooming Beginning

Insects.

Simply put, they were the schoolboy Sig’s best and only friends. For the longest time, he never truly fit into society’s mold, so he found his place outside of that. The bugs did not harshly judge his slowness. The bugs did not seem off-put by Sig’s mannerisms. The bugs did not abandon him. The bugs were trustworthy.

Books.

In short, the encyclopedias that crowded Klug’s bookshelf in his cluttered room were his best and only friends. For the longest time, he never truly fit into society’s mold, yet he tried to force his way in. Despite that, the books that engrossed him did not pressure him with unreachable expectations. The books did not discourage his intense interests. The books did not abandon him. The books were trustworthy.

These two outsiders were set to attend junior high school together. The flowers on the fruit-bearing trees danced in the light breeze as Sig and Klug walked into the gates of Primp Magic School from opposite sides of the path.

Students walked all around the gymnasium to search for a seat by their friends or with a good view. Klug fell into the latter camp, sheepishly pacing about hoping to see an empty folding chair right in front of the gym stage. Though, every time he approached an unoccupied seat, someone more genuinely confident and bold, assertive even, ran for it to claim it.

Klug’s hesitation backfired on him terribly. He couldn’t see a single free chair in the area. His anxiety worsened as he looked around the edge of the seating area. Luckily, a blue-haired boy with antennae like hair and heterochromia stared absentmindedly at the high windows while his bag occupied a chair. Klug approached him and tapped his shoulder.

“May I sit in the chair next to you?” Klug asked the boy, shifting his weight from foot to foot worried he might not be seated when the entrance ceremony starts. “Where your bag is?”

“Saving that for a friend,” the boy replied in a monotone voice.

“Well, I don’t think the teachers would like if you saved a seat for a person, so if you wouldn’t-”

“Not for a person. Bug. Ladybug friend will sit there.”

“Ah… your… your ladybug friend…? Can it not just fly in the room? There's a lot of space given the high ceiling.”

“Oh…”

The boy looked at his bag for a moment at his bag processing Klug’s suggestion.

“That makes sense. She’ll have plenty of room to enjoy herself in the air. You can sit down there then…”

Klug sat down next to the boy and looked attentively at the stage. The boy tapped Klug’s shoulder as he finally started to calm down.

“What’s your name?” The sleepy-eyed boy asked. “You never said it. Wanna know.”

“My name is Klug, German for clever,” Klug introduced. “Really, I am still quite happy I chose that name for myself.”

“Huhhh…?”

The spotlights focused on the principal standing on center stage, and the crowd of students fell quiet. The principal began his speech about how he hopes the new students enjoy their experience. While Klug listened intently, the boy leaned his head on Klug’s shoulder. He seemed half asleep as is, but the students falling quiet must have been the last straw to convince him to nap. Surely, this boy must be lazy in class, falling asleep because he doesn’t care about his grades and future. Why, he was nothing like someone as diligent, intelligent, and capable as himself.

“Sig,” the boy muttered before sighing blissfully.

“What?”

“You wanna know name too? People always say ‘tell us your name, told you ours.’ Name’s Sig.”

“Sig? What an interesting name…”

With that, Sig nestled his head on Klug’s shoulder as the principal continued listing the school’s programs. He reached for Klug’s hand with his left hand, which was red as roses with claws sharp like thorns. Sig fell asleep with his eyes open while Klug perked his ears up for the rest of this ceremony, eager to continue on his path into the future. His future as he always saw it.

But the future is not set in stone, and a single match can light enough candles to illuminate a library. One patch of honey can draw many, many bugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for being so inactive. I found writing fanfiction like the ones I was working on more of a chore than anything else. I dunno, it just feels like the magic sometimes goes away if I feel the need to over-structure. I have some stuff waiting on the back burner with plans, but that might take a while because some nonsense I wanna write that I don't feel belongs on this account. Anyway, enough with that, I hope someone enjoys my 11PM ramblings.


	2. A Drowsy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sig takes naps during his first week of classes. To the hardworking Klug who constantly focuses on his success and academics, this seems absurd. He confronts Sig about his bad sleeping habits, but he gets more out of that chat than expected.

Bugs are fickle creatures. They fly, climb, and scuttle about this grand world, taking their small paces seemingly aimlessly. They journey all at their own pace in their own small space.

You may only see a butterfly for a few minutes, then it’s gone forever, taking off for new horizons. Other times, a loud male cicada may stay on his tree for an entire day. Regardless of the time a beetle might rest on the open page of your book, it’s your choice how to interpret that time: whether to savor every last minute or furiously swat it away.

That very first week was as uneventful as it could be for Sig. Introduction after introduction in his classes bored him to his very half of a soul. It was not uncommon to enter Ms. Accord’s Magic/Puyo class and see Sig resting his head on his desk, dreaming of playing with bugs or something as sweet to him. Frankly, peaceful periods of rest after hunting for rhinoceros beetles or frolicking with fireflies was his ideal life.

Klug, on the other hand, did not approve of Sig’s apathy. He couldn’t stand lazy people, the type who just slacked off his schoolwork like it didn’t matter. Grades were important after all! (or so Klug was constantly told by his parental figures) They were what dictated what post-secondary schools you could attend, what jobs you could get, basically your whole life! He concluded it would be foolish of him not to intervene, to help swat away this boy’s blatant mistakes.

On the first Friday of the school year, Sig strolled into class with a slothlike gait. He set his books on his desk and satchel on the back of his chair before sinking into his smooth wooden chair. Klug walked in with an air of confidence in his posture and stride and sat down at his desk. He looked at Sig, who was next to him, seeming as if he were about to doze off. Klug touched his shoulder and shook him lightly. Sig’s eyes slowly opened, and he stared at Klug.

“Uhhh…” Klug lost his thought in this boy’s eyes. Something about his colorful, unique eyes despite the dullness in them was mesmerizing, to say the least. “I, uh…”

“Whatcha want, Klug?” Sig tilted his head, curious about Klug’s stuttering. “You… good…?”

“Ah, um, I am fine myself, but I worry about your terrible habits!” Klug regained his assertive tone after the spell of his gaze wore off. “You know what I mean.”

“Huh…? What do you mean?” His hair antennae… they... twitched?

_“How is that even possible…?”_ Klug mumbled under his breath at that sight. “Uh, I mean your counterproductive habit of sleeping in the majority of your classes. Your grades are suffering and for what, more sleep? Why not set yourself a bedtime for your own sake as I have done?”

Klug lied through his teeth. His aunt, his current caretaker, was the one who actually told him when he needed to go to bed and wake up. However, it furthered his point and made him look better, more independent and self-moderated, so he said it nonetheless. 

“Bedtime? Why do that?”

Sig sounded like he was genuinely clueless as to why anyone would try to have a normal schedule, the silly fool. However, Klug found him to be a pleasant fool. Well, when he wasn’t being _too_ foolish.

“Why wouldn’t you? Quite clearly, you need rest if you keep napping in class. Besides, it’s quite irritating to watch someone with potential sleep away their chance at greatness.” Besides, it’s frankly quite irritating to watch someone with potential sleep away their chance at greatness.”

“You don’t know what you’re missing if you go to bed early. Can show you if you want, after sunset, in the forest. Won’t you come?”

Klug looked away from Sig’s constant stare, feeling his cheeks hoping they didn’t give away his slight loss of composure. This boy just asked him to go out to the forest to spend time together during one of the most serene and beautiful times of the day without a hint of hesitation in his voice. What could this mean? Was it merely an impulsive question or did he really mean it? Surely it was some kind of impulse given that no one asked Klug to do anything like that. Perhaps it was because they felt his studies were a substantial replacement for his social drive or simply that they hated him. But… it didn’t sound like, at least to Klug, that was anything he felt. Klug pondered more on this short question until Sig’s soft monotone voice interrupted his internal ramblings.

“You spaced out, right?” Sig asked, his warm clawed red hand resting on Klug’s sensitive shoulder. The slight heat was soothing. 

What was he worrying about anyway was a question that calming touch inserted into Klug’s anxious mind. He sighed and put his hand on top of Sig’s.

“If you actually want to spend time with me, s-sure. I don’t mind as long as we go to bed at a reasonable time.”

“Ok Klug. See you there. Nice to talk to you, really.”

“Really…?” Klug scratched the back of his neck and cracked a slight smile.

“Yeah? Why not?”

“Y-yeah, there totally isn’t any reason why not…”

Ms. Accord hit her flying cane on Klug’s desk, telling him to pay attention. He nodded and caught up on his notes. Sig actually followed his example, slowly and sloppily copying what Ms. Accord wrote on the chalkboard. Sig tried for his sake. Klug felt flattered, certainly.

At the end of class, while Sig got up to walk out, Klug reached for his hand and pulled it back.

“Huh?” Sig wondered.

“I promise, I will cherish the time tonight; it’s only fair,” Klug promised earnestly, opening himself up for the first time in what felt like years.

“Ah… ok.”

With that simple phrase, he walked out of the classroom with Sig before their schedules demanded they part ways, at least for now.


	3. An Anxious Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night Sig promised approaches, causing Klug to contemplate the way he feels a lot more. Meanwhile, Sig reflects (both figuratively and literally) on himself more. They mentally prepare for what is to come.

Sometimes, you sit in front of a bug, net in hand, as it slowly feasts on the lure you laid out. It’s right in front of you, yet you cannot find the courage to catch it. That inherent sense that your swing of the net might be completely pointless, a total failure, it’s a familiar feeling to many. 

Klug sat at his cluttered desk, wiggling his pencil on his blank worksheet. He knew how to answer every question laid out in front of him, for he spent hours across this week studying the material. The intricacies of various Puyo chaining techniques was something he was well acquainted with, their strengths and weaknesses, yet found himself hesitating at his work. He groaned at his own accidental procrastination, believing himself to be a failure.

What could be distracting such an over zealously studious person as Klug? What could be stopping him from actually living up to his own standards? What stopped his pencil from writing down the answers to a few problems?

Sig.

His thoughts were entirely occupied by the image of being with Sig under the glittering constellations and planets. All he wanted to do was check his star atlas and prepare himself to show his new acquaintance the spring sky’s beauty. Despite initially brushing whatever Sig had planned as some poor excuse to neglect his health, his overactive mind conjured all sorts of wondrous scenarios a nighttime outing would bring. Sitting on an old blanket watching the stars glide slowly across the sky, seeing the fireflies providing sparkling light at civil twilight’s end, lying down on the soft grass under the light of the moon next to Sig, these were all things Klug’s mind imagined vividly.

He tapped his pencil on the paper, as if some alarm clock to awaken him from the distant state his reveries put him in.

“No, I shouldn’t get my hopes up,” Klug objected to himself. “Sig only wants to make excuses to neglect his health and feels like dragging me along to prove it. He simply wants to prove a point. He does _not_ want to spend time with me, he couldn’t… Especially not with someone who takes not ten minutes, but an _hour_ to start his homework!”

He sighed and circled the pencil’s lead around the name line on his paper. Maybe that would get him into the mindset to do his homework.

“Klug?” A voice outside his door yelled, presumably his aunt. “Are you talking to yourself again? You better not be doing that instead of your homework! If you don’t finish soon, no dinner for you!”

Klug got up and opened the door to respond.

“I’m working on it! I just… er… hit a roadblock!”

“Well, get on working past that then!”

“Alright, auntie!”

Klug slammed the door, sank back into his chair, and picked up his pencil again. He continued to wiggle it. Strangely, waving his hand in that repetitive motion helped calm him more. For another ten minutes, his mind jumped about while he fought himself just to write down his own name. He took a deep breath to clear his mind. His homework couldn’t wait forever.

“He said it was nice to talk to me genuinely; I have nothing to worry about,” Klug reassured, trying to make himself believe. “The constellation mapping and schedule checking has to wait either way. Homework has to come first. Going hungry when I’m about to expend all my energy hanging out with someone is a terrible idea.”

The grip on Klug’s pencil tightened. His focus finally returned. Talking to oneself can be quite the effective way to shut one’s irrational thoughts up.

“Ok, Klug, go on. You can do this.”

With that, he completed his worksheet, ate dinner, and set out for the Woods of Nahe, all before sunset.

Sig, meanwhile, looked at his reflection in a pond. His stare at his own body was blank, taking in his unusual characteristics. His session of empty gazing was interrupted by a Dongurigaeru leaping across the puddle for fun. Sig sat down and looked up at the slow crawling clouds. His antennae swayed while he twirled grass in his fingers, thinking about the day.

He wondered if Klug would like his friends and him. People seemed grossed out by his friends, but maybe Klug would be different. He already seemed different, not quite the same way he was, but certainly not like everyone in his home village. Sig felt a ladybug land on his nose while feeling his rough arm, pondering where its warmth, red color, and clawed ends came from. Sometimes, he thought he was more a bug than a person. After all, humans didn’t have red arms and skin as far as he knew, but he saw plenty of red bugs in his time. He felt a vague worry about being shunned, yet again, but could not find a way to voice it.

However, Klug was different. He was like him, kinda. He wouldn’t judge. Sig believed this without second guessing, for he couldn’t conceive any other possibilities.

He decided not to worry. Take life easy. Play with the smooth grass blades. And relax until the sun sets…

… also, neglect his homework. Studious, Sig was not.

With that, the two of them were prepared. Time passed until the sun sank towards the horizon, coloring the sky with gorgeous oranges and pinks. The end of the day was going to be the beginning of something greater.


	4. A Shimmering Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klug and Sig go out into the Woods of Nahe to stargaze and bug hunt. The real fun lies in something else though: companionship.

Reading a book in the quiet of a library, feeling your soul becoming one with the words on the pages as your mind finds itself at total ease. What a mysterious and uniquely joyous experience that is. Finding yourself synchronized with your passion as you turn the page of your book is a feeling truly like no other. Such a feeling should be recalled, loved, cherished even, shouldn’t it?

Sig sat on a small log beneath the forest canopy. The sunset’s orange light illuminated his face brightly while he hummed to himself. He waited for Klug impatiently, tapping his spare bug net to the ground. The constant repetitive thump of the net on the soft earth helped him from getting bored and walking off. Would he even show up?

Klug trudged across the dirt path leading out from the edge of Primp Town. He had brought his telescope in its bag slung over his shoulder, thinking that having a telescope during the Lyrid Meteor Shower was a fantastic idea. He, however, did not take into account the weight of such a device. Trying to carry a heavy telescope along with his other belongings? Yeah, terrible idea. He pushed himself to walk just a bit farther. That’s where Sig had to be, right? Wouldn’t he go to the forest edge to greet his acquaintance? Klug kept his pace going right along the path without second guessing. He had to be right. He was too intelligent to mess up something as simple as a basic rendezvous.

Unfortunately, his ego clouded his vision, more so than the dimness that came with the sun finally setting. He veered off the path and got lost. For all the times he mocked Raffina’s terrible sense of direction, he never thought that someone as keen and observant as him would fall victim to such a thing. He set down his telescope, record of sealing, and blanket for just a moment to use a spell to light up the area. With a quick Puyo chain of 3 and chant of “Silver Moon,” a beam of moonlight shone down on him like a celestial spotlight. He tried to find where he was going again, when it hit him.

“Wait…” He said to himself. “Sig… He never actually told me where to meet, did he?”

Klug let his question sink in, like Puyo garbage fated to fill his play space, staring at the moon made of clustered nuisance you see once in a hundred matches. Despite it being the image of one’s downfall, you couldn’t help but take it in.

“Ugh! At this rate, I will never find that stupid boy!” Klug stomped his foot while picking up the record of sealing to rant to it. “Demon, don’t you agree? How moronic is it to promise to meet up with someone and not give them a specific meet up location?! I bet he—! I bet he doesn’t even want to see me! He _lied_, didn’t he?!”

A small red spirit floated up from the open pages of the red leather bound tome. All the creature did was shake its tiny head, not saying a word. It stood still for a moment. It twitched and turned its head east. It glowed and squeaked, beckoning Klug via annoying methods to head that way. The book started to shake too. Klug, out of the many years he borrowed this book, had never seen the demon spazz out so much. 

“Fine, fine, I’ll bite!” Klug groaned.

After picking up his stuff, he walked in the direction the demon led him.

Sig’s antenna twitched, and he heard a strange squeaking noise from the west. He approached a small shrub lit up by an unnatural beam of moonlight. Klug’s glasses were blindingly reflecting the silver light into Sig’s eyes. Sig grabbed Klug’s hand right after spotting him, and his hair antennae continued to twitch.

“Oh, you came,” Sig observed. “Huh. Thought you were gonna be a no-show.”

“Why would you expect me, of all people, to fail to be punctual?” Klug asked. “Besides, it’s such a beautiful beginning to the night.”

“Yeah.”

“A perfect night for—”

“—bug hunting.” Sig added at the same time as Klug.  
“—meteor watching.” Klug finished.

“Oh, it seems our interests are quite different,” Klug went, stating the obvious. His voice was shaky.

“So? Let’s go see my friends. Now.”

Sig dragged Klug out to an open field and stuck a bug net in front of him. Klug stared at it for a moment, then looked back at Sig. Normally, Sig was quite lax. He normally slouched and looked like he was spacing out, with no care in the world. The grip of his left hand was normally quite loose.

However, tonight, Sig seemed filled with passion Klug had never seen. Klug took the net and clutched it tightly in his hand. He nodded. Sig smiled brightly, maybe even brighter than the moonlight that shined down on Klug. He ran towards some fireflies with an uncharacteristic spring in his step. He sounded giddy with quiet yet content laughter while he swiped at the bugs with his red left hand. To Klug, it was like watching a puppy chasing its own tail. The sensation was contagious. Klug found himself swinging the net at the fireflies. Despite the uselessness of his attempts (the flies flew away every time he swung), he felt a rush. 

The lightning bugs swarmed around Sig in an almost intelligent way. It was like they were embracing him, the tiny little beings. Sig’s slight giggle grew louder. His antennae twitched. One fluttered into his waiting right hand. He approached Klug with it.

“Look, isn’t he pretty?” Sig said with some emotion in his voice. 

The small insect’s light flickered like an old street lamp while it crawled about Sig’s hand. Normally, bugs were quite the icky sight; they made Klug feel mildly uncomfortable as they do with most people. However, the way it was presented to him, the way Sig looked at him, and the way his eyes begged for an answer, Klug was actually happy to see it. He let the insect scuttle onto his hand for a brief moment to appreciate its bioluminescence.

“Why yes, yes it is, Sig.” Klug sighed in relief, finally losing the tension socializing often brought.

Klug lifted his hand up and let the firefly soar off into the boundless night sky. He caught a glimpse of a whitish meteor streaking by.

“Sig, look up!” Klug exclaimed. “Isn’t this beautiful? The meteors?”

Sig’s attention shifted upward, but he just barely missed the sparkling meteor. Sig looked a moment longer before a moth landed on his nose. Its wings flapped while it was oriented towards Klug and his moonlight.

“No, but it’s beautiful anyway. Especially this underwing moth. He likes you, it seems.”

“Oh, I think that is simply because they are drawn to the magic moonlight. I doubt any crawly, fluttery insects find me appealing. Certainly not.”

Sig reached out his hand and held onto Klug’s. He pulled Klug in and rested his head on his chest while holding him in an embrace. The stars painted the sky above the two of them with dreamlike wonder. The moment was ethereal.

“Even if he doesn’t think it, you are. You are likeable,” Sig expressed.

“Really?”

“Sure.”

“It’s really a shame you missed the meteor, though. The visibility is fairly mediocre at this instance, so maybe stargazing would be better to do later.”

“Let’s look at meteors later then. Now? Insects. Play.”

“Play with insects? Well, I suppose it can’t hurt with you.”

Sig smiled and hummed flatly, repeating the same sound a few times.

“What are you doing?” Klug asked, genuinely curious, but it came of kind of condescending and harsh. Sig didn’t exactly notice that. He’s not the biggest bug net in the shed.

“Happy noise. When feeling happy, the noise comes out. You are causing this happy noise.”

Klug pointed at himself and looked at the fireflies soaring around. He scratched his head while he looked back at Sig.

“I thought the bugs were the thing making you happy.”

“Yeah, but what’s better than bugs? Sharing them with someone who’s fun too.”

“Me? What? Fun? According to all outside sources, including my parental figures and previous classmates, that is infeasible. Improbable. Unlikely. Implausible. Just simply not the case, is it?”

“They’re wrong then. End.”

“Okay… Fine then,” Klug conceded hesitantly.

“Play. Do that now. Let’s play now until the meteors… uh… hmm… Stargazing would be better to do later.”

“Right, right, let’s.”

Sig held onto Klug’s hand and led him back away from the clearing. He talked with a particular fervor about his desire to catch a violet ground beetle along with a large variety of other nocturnal insects. Sig described the violet ground beetle’s size, its role in being able to capture other pest species that trouble gardeners, the way they reproduce, and a lot more facts while they searched for the critters. He combed carefully through the brush and lifted large logs using his left arm with ease like they weighed no more than a twig. It almost seemed as though he had night vision. It was fascinating the methodical way he went through the dark, shadowy woods.

Klug was impressed. He initially thought of Sig as some slow, incapable fool, however nice he may be. Fool was the wrong word. A fool claimed to know everything and knew nothing. Sig made no claim. A fool made terrible decisions out of carelessness. But this? Going out into the enchanting night to satisfy your most fulfilling interests when school clearly bores him? Klug thought calling that sort of thing careless was absurd. Sig wasn’t careless, was he? No, it seemed that his care simply lied somewhere else. Was that okay? Klug was used to being told it wasn’t. He couldn’t quite separate his ingrained idea of societal norms from his view of the world, but Sig made him question. And isn’t skepticism invaluable? 

After an hour in the woods, they returned to the clearing where Klug’s stuff resided. He put up the telescope, dimmed his magic light, and stared at the sky. Sig sat on the blanket. He felt the soft tufts of longer than average grass between his fingers and the comfortably humid and cool breeze tossing his hair. Meteors streaked across the heavens. The stars illuminated the otherwise pitch black sky with twinkles of white light. Fireflies flew by the two of them while they looked up. Sig began to hum monotonically again. Instead of confusion like before, Klug felt warm and relaxed though still somewhat weirded out by Sig’s habit. Not like he was upset at Sig for doing that though. He excitedly pointed out each star formation to Sig, talking about the mythology associated with each arbitrary shape and what the star system appeared to look like. Sig hummed and encouraged him on, sounding happy from hearing Klug talk. 

Eventually, he took a break from using the telescope and describing stars to sit beside Sig.

“This is what was meant,” Sig stated before leaning his head on Klug’s shoulder, sighing peacefully.

“Meant about what?” Klug wondered. “You have to be more specific.”

“When the stuff you miss going to bed early is good was mentioned. When you talked in class.”

“Oh yes, I do recall that interaction.”

“It was a few hours ago, makes sense.”

“Haha, yeah!”

Klug paused for a moment. He needed a way to recover from that mood killing blow.

“The meteors look quite great tonight; I never get this kind of visibility from my bedroom window,” Klug tried to distract from his blunder.

“Maybe you should go outside more. Being cramped indoors doesn’t sound fun. Having to do that at school already isn’t fun.”

“I like school though!”

Klug paused to think for a moment.

“But, I get there are other people who do not like it the way I do! Tonight really is nice though. Seeing the Lyrid Meteor Shower in person with a telescope! I’ve dreamed of getting around to this for months! Just seeing the wondrous results of the universe functioning in tune. This is incredible! I’ve… I’ve never quite felt this excited about anything in years…”

Sig wrapped his arms around Klug. Klug ended up leaning back on the blanket staring directly up at the stars while Sig cuddled up to him. The intimacy of the moment made his heart feel like it was trying to kick down his chest with how hard it beated. He wasn’t anxious, but what was this sensation? He didn’t know. All his feelings seemed like an unidentifiable clutter. The one thing he did know about them was they ultimately added up to a sensation that felt good. He held Sig firmly in return with his left hand. He drummed his other hand on the blanket to vent his energy, closed his eyes, and took in the pleasant physical sensations all around him.

“I’m happy to be out here with you, Sig. Tonight has been so fun.”

“Same. You’re really nice to be with, and easy to like a lot. You’re nice to the bugs. That’s nice.”

“Ah, well, thank you??? I, err, I like you too.”

Klug let his mind wander a little while longer while cuddling Sig, the expansive night sky blanketed above them.

“This should last forever, cause there’s no reason to want to leave, hmmm!” Sig commented while Klug zoned out.

That brought a question that broke the magic to Klug’s mind:  
_Wait… what time is it?_

Klug frantically tried to check the watch attached to his tie. The answer was way too late to be out, bordering on midnight. Of course good visibility came at a serious cost! His auntie would kill him for being late home!

“Oh no, I am _so_ late!!! I need to go home!!!”

“Why?” Sig yawned and rubbed his eyes.

“My caretaker is going to get mad at me for arriving home at a time later than designated!”

“C-caretaker…?”

Klug stood up and scrambled to pack up his things. He just realized the grave he unintentionally dug for himself. He gestured Sig to get off the blanket and hurriedly packed it up into the careless mess he took with him initially.

“Uh, I will see you again at school then! Goodbye, I enjoyed this outing tonight, and GO TO BED! IT’S MIDNIGHT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!”

“Will get to that. Bye.”

Klug hurried home and Sig fell asleep. Both of them had the joyous feelings, thoughts, and sensations of the experience on their minds as they peacefully drifted to sleep, finding satisfying rest after such a long, interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did this take so long? It's long and being trapped inside isn't exactly amazing for my productivity. But hey, here are your bois. Enjoy!


End file.
